Quiet In The Night
by anny385
Summary: Based on when Gibbs says to Director Shepard: "When DiNozzo is ready for his own team we'll all hear it." What happened if he did take the Rota job and he didn't say anything?


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Based on when Gibbs says to Director Shepard: "When DiNozzo is ready for his own team we'll all hear it." What happened if he did take the Rota job and he didn't say anything?

Quiet In The Night

Tony

He sat at his desk finished the last finishing touches that he would need to do before he had to leave for Rota. He had gotten a box and already put what little things from his desk into it already. He would put them in his luggage when he got home. He signed his name to the report that he had just printed out and put it on Gibbs's desk and then walked to his own. He looked around and then shut off his computer and then the light then he picked up the cardboard box. He had already put Gibbs's medals on his desk and had already cleaned out his desk which was mostly junk. He had already given his badge and gun to Director Shepard and she wished him good luck on his next journey. He punched the button to the elevator and waited for it to open. He turned around and took one last look of what was his home for the last years he had been working for Gibbs. The doors opened and he walked inside saying goodbye in his head to his home and to what he thought was his family. His things were already packed at the apartment and he would have them shipped when he got somewhere to live in Rota. He had been staying at a hotel for the last couple of days. He went back to the hotel and grabbed his things and checked out. He had a cab take him to the airport and then checked in at the counter. Taking one last look at Washington DC he boarded the plane that would take him to his new life as team leader.

When he landed he went to the local hotel and checked in and got the local paper. He was officially off work for a week that way he could try to find somewhere to live. On Monday he found the house that he wanted and was waiting for the call that would tell him that it was his and he could move in. The call came in and it was his. He then called the moving company that had packed his things and had them ship it to him at his new address.

Gibbs

Gibbs strode into the bullpen on Monday wanting to get some work done before everybody else came in. He glanced at the box on his desk and knew that it was his medals that Tony had been keeping and he wondered why they were there in the first place. He then looked at Tony's desk and found it empty there wasn't anything on his desk that Tony normally had and then he glanced up at the Directors office and knew she knew something. He walked up the steps and walked into the office. Director Shepard was already there.

"Where's DiNozzo?"

"He got a promotion."

"What do you mean?"

"I offered him the team leader job in Rota and he took it."

"I want him back."

"I've already talked to him he doesn't want to come back. He says the way you came back to work hurt him. He did a great job and I told you to tell him, but of course you didn't. You expect everyone to know that they do a good job. Well let me tell you they don't unless you say they did. Tony not only did a great job at being a leader, but he had also been working undercover which is hard enough without being a leader. He left last night and won't be coming back. I already got you a new agent."

Gibbs stared at the Director and then stalked out. He sat at his desk looking at Tony's empty desk. He never meant to hurt Tony like that. He was like a son to him. The only way he actually said it and meant it when he was talking to Abraham who was strapped to a backpack and it was a bomb. He had told him that his son Tony played that game. He couldn't be more proud of Tony if he really was his own son and it pained him that he had hurt him and made him leave. His mind flashed back in the observation room when he told the Director that if DiNozzo were to take a leadership job than the whole world would hear it, but that didn't happen because he left quietly in the night.

McGee

McGee made his way towards the bullpen, sat at his desk and powered up his computer. He looked at Gibbs who was staring at Tony's desk and then he too looked at Tony's desk. There was nothing on the desk except the computer and the lamp. Where were Tony's things?

"Boss."

Gibbs looked at McGee. "What is it McGee?"

"Where's Tony?"

"He left last night to take the team leader job in Rota. He won't be coming back."

He stared at Gibbs in shock and then had a flashback at what he had once told Tony. He basically said that he didn't deserve his own team. He still couldn't believe that he had told him that and now he had a team leader job in Rota. He still couldn't believe it. He took one last look at Tony's desk. He really was a good leader when Gibbs had gone to Mexico. He never told him that, but he hoped that he would tell him that soon. He suddenly realized that he was wrong for him to say what he said to Tony when he watched him walk out with the folder in his hand. That was probably the day that he was asked to do the team leader job in Rota.

Ziva

Ziva walked into the bullpen and sat down. She looked up and saw that Gibbs and McGee were looking at Tony's empty desk. Wait empty. She stared at it again and yes it was empty. Why was it empty? And where was Tony? Why was he gone? She turned to Gibbs who was still looking at the empty desk.

"Gibbs, where's Tony?"

"He left last night to fill the team leader job in Rota."

"He's gone? Why didn't he tell us?"

"I don't know Ziver. I'm guessing because of the way I came back and because of the way that we treated Tony when I did come back and because all of you were so happy that I was back. I know why you called me to get you out of that mess, but I'm guessing that Tony thought it was because you didn't trust him, or because you thought he wasn't a good leader."

"Who's going to tell Abby?"

Gibbs glared at her because he hadn't of thought of how Abby would react. He got up from his chair and headed towards the elevator. He made his way towards the lab. He remembered when he was in Mexico and came back that Abby had his picture all over the place. He bet it hurt Tony.

Abby

Abby was happily typing in her computer in her lab and listening to her music when suddenly the music was turned off. She glanced at who had turned her music off. "Hey, I was listening to that."

"I have to tell you something and I needed you to hear it. I didn't feel like yelling."

"What is it bossman?"

"Tony left last night to head up a team in Rota. None of us knew until this morning when we saw his empty desk."

"What? Tony couldn't have left." She said as she raced out of her lab and to the elevator. Her big brother couldn't have left and not told her. Why would he do this?" She thought as she skidded to a stop in front of his empty desk. She stared in shock. It was true. Her big brother was gone.

"Why Gibbs? Why would he leave like that?" She said as a tear ran down her cheek.

Gibbs wiped it away. "I think it was a lot of things. It was how I came back. It was how my picture was up on your computer. It was how we treated him when I came back. It was a number of things plus it was because maybe Tony really wanted to be a team leader. He did do a good job and I never had the chance to tell him."

The team in DC still couldn't believe even after two months with the newest addition to the team that Tony had left in the quiet of the night and not even telling anybody he was leaving. They would miss his juvenile ways and the way he approached the cases that they had gotten through the years.

The End


End file.
